


Flower and Smile, Just for You

by kairi1204



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Headcanon, Mother-Son Relationship, kinda for Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairi1204/pseuds/kairi1204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother always said that a smiling Taiga holding flowers is the best present in the world for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower and Smile, Just for You

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is taking place before Kagami and his dad moved to Amerika. Also English is not my first language, sorry for grammar mistakes, not beta-ed (actually my friend is beta-ing this but I got impatient to post this orz sorry, gonna post the beta-ed version later), also sorry for the lame title, I have no idea o)--(
> 
> Also, it's the first time for me to post something on ao3, I'm so nervous *fidget*

Taiga just entered his house from school when it happened. His mother suddenly collapsed. Panicked, he called his father’s office.

  
‘Dad, help, Mom...collapse......can’t move’

  
His father couldn’t really heard what his son said but from the panicked and desperated sound he made, it must be something bad happened. He rushed to his house after said that he will be home soon.

  
When he reached home, he found his wife didn’t move on the floor and his son crouched near her, trembling and hiccuping. He called ambulance and hugged his son.

 

* * *

 

It’s already a week from that accident and Taiga still refuses to go to school. 

  
But it’s changed the next day. His father said that his mother finally opened her eyes and they are allowed to meet her. 

  
‘But... there is condition for you to meet her, young man. You must going back to school again and I will allow you to visit her everyday after school’

  
Taiga nodded happily.

 

* * *

 

After that, Taiga would always heading to the hospital after school time over. He would tell her what he did at school, about his classmates, and his test mark, although the last always make her mother frown, a little.

  
Taiga didn’t really understand what disease his mother suffering from. The doctor once said it’s  _cardic? Carda? Canciac? Or canser?_  He didn’t really remember, it’s a difficult word for him. Well, seeing his mother smiles happily on his visit hour is satisfying enough for him.

 

* * *

 

Taiga started to save his money after his 5th visit. The idea came after he saw a commercial on TV where a kid gives her mother flowers as present. 

  
The first time he came to flower shop, he didn’t know what to do. Fortunately, the shopkeeper saw his confused face and then offered his help.

  
After that, the flower shop becoming one of his destination before heading to hospital.

 

* * *

 

Mother’s Day coming near and it’s becoming an eager topic for his classmates recently. Taiga just sat silently and thinking what should he do for this year.

  
Of course he will brought flowers like usual, ah... if he remembered it right, the flower shopkeeper once said that red carnation and rose are good for Mother’s Day. And don’t forget the smile! His mother always said that a smiling Taiga holding flowers is the best present in the world. 

  
Maybe he can bake an apple pie too with his father for her, it’s a special day after all.

 

* * *

 

The long awaited Mother’s Day finally came.

  
Taiga couldn’t focus with what the teacher says, he keeps glancing at the clock on the classroom. When the school bell rang, he ran immediately to his home –taking the apple pie and changed to a better clothes. His father wasn’t home. He just shrugged and going to the flower shop.

  
Taiga came to the hospital after his little visit to the flower shop. He stopped in the front of his mother’s door room.

  
‘Apple pie, check. Bouquet, check. Tidy clothes, check. And then the last, smile Taiga, smile!’

  
Taiga entered his mother room. His father already there. Sensing his presence, his father spun his body and facing Taiga. He ruffled Taiga’s hair and crouched near him, and then  hugged Taiga.

 

 

‘Sorry Taiga. She left us’

**Author's Note:**

> It always make me wondering why Kagami's mother never mentioned on the fandom and this is what happened on my headcanon orz
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorrryyyy


End file.
